


CityscapeStuck

by thekameshell



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Homestuck
Genre: CraneSong, Lyinginbedmon - Freeform, TheDragonHat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of the Cityscape DnD group and the Pathfinder group are thrown into the game of Sburb!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange Game

Tari looked around her new house. It had one floor, and was adequate furnished. The kitchen was well supplied with a variety of foods and ingredients. Her bedroom contained a nice bed, a bookshelf, a closet, and desk. On the desk was Tari’s computer, which was currently pinging with notifications from Pesterchum. She neglected her computer for the moment, and opened the closet. Inside was a second set of armor, some regular clothing, shoes, and a variety of weapons. Closing her closet door, she walked over to her computer and opened up Pesterchum.

cuthbertPaladin [CP] opened memo on board AME IS FABULOUS

FR: oh fInally!  
FR: took you long enough! explaIn all of thIs!  
CP: Well, did you all read the note that the Order gave you guys?  
LW: I did, but this still requires some explanation.  
ND: i lost it :P  
CP: You would Odo; you would.  
LS: i didnt read it  
LS: my master  
LS: the great  
ND: not again  
LS: and powerful sorcerer,  
LS: told me to not read it because tari would explain it all  
CP: So basically, Saint Cuthbert sent down 6 copies of this game to the Order. The main purpose of this game is to win and create a new world, but in doing so, we destroy this current world.  
LW:...Is there no way to prevent this world from being destroyed?  
CP: This world will end whether or not we play this game, unfortunately.  
ND: :(  
CP: The Order decided that us five would have the best chance of winning this game. You should all have a copy of the game with you.  
CP: If you had read the note attached to the game, you would have seen that each player of the game has to live in separate places.  
CP: That means that Baldrick, you can’t play this game in the same house as Ame.  
FR: I sent hIm to one of my vIllas.  
CP: Okay, that works.  
CP: Another thing: this game has to be played with an even amount of players.  
CP: So we need to find another person to play this game with. Any suggestions?  
LS: i have one!  
LS: my brother would be perfect for this game!  
FR: ...baldrIck  
ND: i never knew you had a brother man  
FR: hIs brother Is dangerous  
FR: thats one of the reasons why I separated them at a young age  
ND: cruel  
LW: Dangerous how?  
LS: hes not that dangerous  
LS: hes gotten a lot better  
FR: he often flIes Into vIolent rages  
CP: Randomly?  
FR: no, he has certaIn trIggers  
FR: If he sees the blood of a person that he consIders hIs frIend, he will go Into a rage  
FR: hIs other trIgger Is  
FR: If he hears the phrase “the great and powerful sorcerer”  
ND: ...  
CP: ...  
LW: ...  
FR: but durIng hIs rages  
FR: he wont attack any one he consIders hIs frIends  
CP: That could be useful to us then, cause we’ll be fighting monsters in this game.  
FR: also he cant read  
ND: dammit ame  
FR: but he has a text to speech converter program on hIs computer so I guess It would work  
FR: hIs connectIon underground Is pretty bad though  
ND: where does this guy even live  
FR: In the underground fIght club  
LW: Can’t you move him to one of your many villas with better internet connection?  
CP: Yeah, this game requires a good connection for the beginning part of the game, for the server-client connections.  
FR: alrIght alrIght  
FR: baldrIck, go get mungo and take hIm to the house next to yours  
CP: Stop by my place first to get the 6th copy of the game. I live right next to the barracks.  
LS  ceased responding to memo.  
CP: On the topic of server-client connections, every server player can see their client and control their surroundings, so maybe Mungo shouldn't be a server, so there’s no risk of him seeing anyone’s blood?  
LW: Sounds reasonable.  
CP: Oh, Baldrick’s arrived.  
CP ceased responding to memo.

Tari stood up, grabbed the 6th copy of the game, and rushed to the front door. Opening it, she was greeted with the smiling face of Baldrick. Returning the smile, she handed him the copy, waited until he left, and closed the door. Going back to her computer, she sat back down, and scrolled through the missed messages.

ND: does this game have a name or somethin  
ND: we just goin keep referrin to it as the game  
LW: I opened up the package containing the game, and the disc says “Sburb”  
LW: So I’m guessing it’s called Sburb  
ND: sburb  
ND: how do you even pronounce that  
ND: suburb  
ND: burb  
ND: s burb  
FR: well Im pronouncing It as suburb  
LW: Same.  
ND: alrite  
cuthbertPaladin [CP] responded to memo.  
CP: Well the Order pronounced it as Suburb, so I will follow suit.  
CP: So how far away is Baldrick’s villa from your place, Ame?  
FR: not very  
FR: about a mInute away  
FR: on a giant eagle  
CP: On foot, Ame. Baldrick isn’t a sorcerer like you.  
FR: 5, 10 mInutes?  
CP: Okay, so he should be arriving at Mungo’s new home with Mungo pretty soon.  
ND: so uh  
ND: how lon do ya think itll take for baldrick to set up mungo  
ND: cause i mean  
ND: no offense to baldrick or anything  
ND: but hes not the brightest tool in the shed  
FR: theyll fIgure It out  
FR: eventually  
LW: Maybe you should, oh I don’t know, fly over there on your majestic eagle and help them?  
FR: already used that spell today  
LW: Don’t you have a fly spell as well?  
FR: also used that one  
ND: dammit ame  
ND: guess its time to play  
ND: the waiting game  
ND: luckly this house the order gave me is full of alcohol  
CP: Is it now?  
ND: yeah  
ND: just bought a hole ton of alcohol  
ND: the strong kind  
CP: You shouldn’t drink so much.  
CP: It’s harmful, and you could be in danger if you’re flat out drunk while we’re playing this game.  
ND: oh plz  
ND: im constantly drunk and nothing bad happens  
ND: the luckiest dwarf around  
ND: besides  
ND: this is going to take a while  
CP: Just don’t drink all 20 bottles before we start, okay?  
ND: sure sure  
ND: whatev you say


	2. Another Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Baldrick gets Mungo all set up, they discover a particular public memo board.

loyalServant [LS] ceased responding to memo.  
LS: im going to add mungo  
LS: just remember  
CP: To not type anything triggering.  
LS: right  
LS: here we go  
duckLover [DL] responded to memo.  
DL: when you mungo you say HI TO FRIENDS  
FR: ....  
ND: hi mungo  
CP: Hello Mungo.  
LW: Nice to meet you, Mungo.  
FR: why did the end of his sentence turn to caps?  
DL: i have no clue - baldrick  
DL: something must be messed up in the speech to text program - baldrick  
DL: looking at it now - baldrick  
DL: very confused - baldrick  
DL: but hes not in a rage so thats good - baldrick  
LS: so, lets do introductions  
CP: I’m Tari, a paladin of Saint Cuthbert.  
LW: I’m Victus, a ranger. I have an animal companion, a wolf, named Eve.  
DL: when you mungo you like PETTING ANIMALS  
ND: im odo  
ND: an always drunk druid  
LS: and you already know ame and i  
DL: when you mungo  
DL: you introduce yourself as a UNDERGROUND FIGHTER  
DL: you like to pet ducks  
ND: cool  
LS: alright  
LS: i think mungo here is pretty good  
LS: im going to go back to my place  
LS ceased responding to memo.  
ND: so  
ND: when are you going to get this game up and running  
ND: destroying the world in the process and all  
CP: Soon, when we all get situated.  
CP: Does everyone have their weapons allocated to their Strife Decks?  


Tari double checked that her swordKind and spellKind were filled. “All set,” she thought to herself, and then returned her attention to her computer.

ND: got my wandkind and spellkind sorted  
DL: when you mungo you have axekind and FISTKIND  
LW: My bowKind is set.  
FR: my fabulous spellkind and swordkind are also sorted  
FR: with the finest of spells and swords  
FR: of the highest caliber  
loyalServant [LS] ceased responding to memo.  
LS: oh i forgot to mention  
LS: as i was getting mungo into this memo  
LS: we accidentally went to the public memos  
LS: and we found one labeled  
LS: for those that have the game of sburb  
LS: is that the name of our game?  
CP: It is.  
ND: should we go n check this other memo out?  
FR: i think we should!  
FR: the more people in this game  
FR: the better chances we have of winning!  
LW: Good point, Ame.  
CP: So, shall we?  
DL: when you mungo you go check out this thing with friends  


Tari clicked on the public memos tab on Pesterchum, and scrolled through the list. As Baldrick said, the memo was called “For Those  That Have the Game of Sburb”, and it had four people in it. With any luck, that number was going to rise to 10 people pretty quickly.

cuthbertPaladin [CP]  responded to memo.  
natureDrinker [ND]  responded to memo.  
fabulouslyRich [FR]  responded to memo.  
loneWolf [LW]  responded to memo.  
loyalServant [LS]  responded to memo.  
ES: Is it safe to assume that you are all together?  
CP: Yes, and we have one more coming.  
AT: caw  
AT: I suppose it’s time for the questions, then.  
ND: questions?  
ND: didnt know this was an interrogation friend  
MG: a LOT of PEOPLE have COME onto THIS memo PRETENDING to HAVE the GAME  
FR: i do say  
FR: that quirk is really annoying  
duckLover [DL]  responded to memo.  
DL: when you mungo you say hi to NEW FRIENDS  
ES: So is everyone here?  
LS: yes  
SC: Alright. Let us begin the questioons.  
SC: Whoo gave yoou the coopies oof the game?  
CP: Saint Cuthbert.  
MG: who?  
CP: The god of justice and vengeance.  
CP: You’ve never heard of him?  
AT: I don’t believe any of us have heard of that Saint.  
ES: I’ve never heard of him.  
SC: Yoou yooung oones must coome froom a very different place.  
SC: Have yoou ever heard of Saranrae?  
SC: Goddess of temperance, compassion, peace, and patience?  
DL: when you mungo you don't know who that is  
LS: never heard of them  
FR: who?  
ND: temperance?  
ND: doesnt sound like my kind of goddess if you ask me  
LW: Never.  
CP: Unfortunately not.  
CP: It seems that we have much to discuss.  
AT: The champion and the paladin working together; this ought to be fun.  
SC: Next questioon.  
SC: What is oone oof the rules oof the game?  
FR: even number of players  
AT: You all pass.  
AT: caw  
MG: WELCOME to THE party!  
ES: I’m Hawke Vakarian, a human summoner.  
MG: I am DREGDLON anavaran  
MG: elven GUNSLINGER  
AT: You can call me Bikru. I’m a Tengu.  
SC: I am Tarmikos, Saranrae’s ooracle.  
SC: Alsoo human.  
DL: when you mungo you introduce yourself as a HUMAN FIGHTER  
FR: i am the most amazing Ame Odro!  
FR: half elf sorcerer of the richest degree  
FR: im richer than all of you guys combined  
AT: What useful information you are sprouting.  
AT: squawk  
LS: i am Ame Odro’s most loyal servant  
LS: baldrick  
LS: also mungos brother  
LW: I am Victus Zorah, a human ranger.  
CP: I am Tari Aldarion, a half-elf paladin of Saint Cuthbert.  
ES: And who’s natureDrinker?  
LW: Odo?  
CP: Where’d he go?  
ND: soory guys  
ND: just downed another botle  
ND: im odo saru  
ND: drunk druid  
ND: wait  
ND: dwarf  
ND: drunk dwarf druid  
ND: conststantly drink  
ND: drunk  
ND: nice to meet you guys  
SC: Nice too meet yoou all.  
SC: Alathar gave me a manual on how to start this game.  
SC: I shall upload it now.  
CP: Saint Cuthbert also gave me a starting guide.  
CP: I will also upload it.  
\-- saranraeChampion  [SC] sent group the file “Manual to Starting Sburb.pdf” --  
\-- cuthbertPaladin  [CP] sent group the file “Starting Guide to Sburb.pdf” --  
MG: THE guides ARE exactly THE same  
MG: LEAST for THE first PAGE  
LW: Wait, the warning says that the entire world WILL BE DESTROYED when we play this game.  
LW: I thought you guys were just kidding around.  
SC: The destructioon oof the woorld is fated to happen.  
SC: Starting this game will reveal hoow loong we have until we tooo are destrooyed.  
SC: This will alsoo give the players a chance to create a new woorld, in the place oof this destrooyed oone.  
SC: That’s what winning the game dooes.  
LW: ...  
LW: I might not play this game after all.  
AT: What?  
MG: WHAT?  
ND: what???  
DL: when you mungo  
DL: you no like turn of events  



	3. One Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alathar makes his visit to the Pathfinder group!

“Alright, I’m off to deliver the game to people!” Alathar announced, before looking at the earth before him and outstretching his arm. Instantly he was on earth. Thankfully for him, it was the middle of night, so he was not easily noticed. “So, who was I supposed to give these copies to again?” he wondered, before checking his watch and navigating to the chat where his group discussed who was supposed to play the game. “So, we have some...raven humanoid, some really gun happy kid, a guy who summons beasts, and an old geezer. This ought to be a good session,” he scoffed. He closed his eyes, visualized a house with the name of Bikru right on top of it, and outstretched his arm. Clenching his fist, he opened his eyes, and found himself outside of a modest house, with no lights on. He looked through a window, and outstretched his hand a little. Once inside, he placed one copy of the game, with a note attached on the floor, and then teleported back outside, just as a bird-like figure stepped into the room that he was just in. 

“Who’s there?” he heard the Tengu say, before he decided to teleport to the next house. Landing inside the summoner’s house, he located a nearby table, and put down the copy of the game with a note attached. Suddenly, he heard rustling from the area behind him. Whipping around, he saw a man with white hair, with a strange symbol on his forehead, glaring at him.

“Who are you, and what the heck are you doing in my house?” the summoner asked, but the Alathar said nothing, before turning around, and teleporting away. The summoner stared at the space previously occupied by the strange man, and then walked over to the table with the strange package on it. “Black clothes, a pointy hood, strange tassels on the end of the hood, red shoes, black pants, and a white spiral on the front of the shirt,” the summoner muttered to himself, as he picked up the package, and read the note. “Interesting.”

“Too close,” the man said to himself, as he stood in front of a small home. He quickly got inside, placed the package on top of the kid’s hat, and teleported to the last house. Unlike the other houses, however, this house had its lights on. “Maybe this old man has really bad eyesight or something...” he sighed, as he teleported inside, and came face to face with a wrinkled, gray-haired, old man. 

“Why hello there...young man with a strange sense of fashion. What are you doing in my home?” the old man asked, as the young man stared at him. Something about this old man seemed very familiar to him.. “Whippersnapper? Are you okay?” the old man waved his hand in front of the younger man’s face.

“Oh, what?” Alathar snapped to attention, and then looked down at his hand holding the game. “Yeah, I’m okay, you just seem familiar to me for some reason.” 

“Same, young man, you are oddly reminiscent of someone I know, but I cannot place exactly who,” the old man nodded in understanding. “So, is that for me?” 

“It actually is, old man!” he said, as he handed the game to him. “Oh...it seems that my friend forgot to put a note on this one...but I guess I can just tell you here. See, that game you’re holding is an ancient one that’s been around for hundreds of millions of years. It’s a game that creates worlds, at the cost of this one. Now now, I know what you’re thinking, but no. This game itself is not the cause of the destruction of the world. The end of the world is always fated to happen. This game just gives players a chance to understand it all, and a chance to create a new world, becoming gods of that new world.” he explained, as the old man nodded in understanding.

“So you, and your friends also played this game, and are deities of this world?” 

“I didn’t think you’d catch onto that, but yeah.”

“Does that mean, if I, and presumably the other people you’ve given this game to, play this game, we end up wearing such odd outfits like the one you are wearing right now?” the old man smiled a little, as he looked at the young man’s clothes.

“Hey hey now, these are really soft and comfy. Also, once you get these clothes, you don’t have to wear them, but these outfits are very important. With the clothes come great powers.” The old man mulled it over, before nodding in acceptance. “Trust me, you’d look great in r--,” he cut himself off, before continuing. “You’d look great in some of the outfits.” The old man smiled, before looking at the game in his hands. 

“So how do you suppose I find the other people you gave this to?” the man thought for a moment, before an idea struck him.

“How about you create a public memo board, with a clear title, and then ask some questions based on what I just told you?”

“Smart idea. I think I’ll ask them who gave them the game. You did tell them your name, right?”

“The note is signed with ‘Alathar’,” Alathar replied. “Oh, also, this game has to have an even amount of people playing.”

“Specific rule, but makes a good question, young Alathar.”

“Hey, I’m older than you! I’m just less wrinkly!” Alathar shot back with a grin.

“Right,” the old man smiled. “So, I don’t suppose a god would have a pesterchum account, in case I ever needed to contact you?”

“Actually, I do! What’s your pesterchum account handle?” Alathar asked.

“My account is sarenraeChampion. And yours, whippersnapper?”

“I am spaceThief,” Alathar typed into Pesterchum, and sent a friend request to himself. He then accepted the friend request on his watch. “Alright, I’d best be going now! Good luck assembling all the players, old man!” Alathar cheerfully said, before giving a little wave, and outstretching his arm.

“May Sarenrae bless you!” the wrinkly old man nodded sagely, before watching the space man disappear to who knows where. Heading back to his room and laying on his bed, he whispered softly, “Will this game be the death of us, Sarenrae?”.


End file.
